


(Fan Art) Rubber Duck of Sin NSFW Digital Paintings

by AMadness2Method (CynSyn), CynSyn, Rubber Duck of Sin (CynSyn)



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Candles, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Desk Sex, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gardens & Gardening, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Please Don't Copy to Other Sites, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex, Stiletto Heels, Stockings, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), True Love's Kiss, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/Rubber%20Duck%20of%20Sin
Summary: A collection of my NSFW digital paintings
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462243
Comments: 79
Kudos: 434





	1. Straddle the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try something new.
> 
> This was originally a one-off painting, but I've decided to do more and place them in chapters here.  
> 
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> (Open invitation to anyone who has an idea about a fic to go with this image. I'm eager to read it if you write it!)

Crowley is one of the few things Aziraphale will put his book down for.

Especially in thigh-highs and heels.

View on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1202750030043602944) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5tiXmdjOak/)


	2. Lamplit Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a light in the window of a bookshop.

View on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1202970107141656582) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5vG0vSj5jV/)


	3. Then Come Kiss Me Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angel and a Demon share an intimate moment.

View on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5087YsDLTS/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1203794233829810178). 


	4. Candle-Lit Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing quite as relaxing as a bath for two by candlelight.

View on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1205463719272165377) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6A0nqHDZbf/).


	5. An Intimate Moment (two ways)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale holding Crowley, from Chapter 40 of Music and Manuscripts on Ao3

If you're familiar with my Human AU, [Music and Manuscript](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121068)s, you'll probably have already seen this. If not, please enjoy. 

There were two versions. The one with the background is from the scene, but while I was working on Aziraphale and Crowley, I had a gradient background in place. I really liked how that looked, so I saved it both ways.

In Aziraphale's office

Gradient background

On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1248888357293359105) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-1H7TsFMbn/)


	6. A Video Conference With An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 43 of Music and Manuscripts on Ao3

Chapter 43 of [Music and Manuscripts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121068/chapters/57287137), Crowley, down to his _Business Socks_ , has an _interesting_ video conference with the Angel with Dirty Wings, Aziraphale.

On [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_c6xdiF_F9/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1254893487788564480)


	7. Naked Gardening Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley enjoying a little time in the garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this here when I posted it on Instagram ( [@amadness2method](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAAxeUBFS2P/) for the main account, and [@RubberDuckofSin](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAAxKNThIQUS8lfNZdFOFCQIIHe8VtmZLJQJeg0/) for the NSFW private account). This was in response to Naked Gardening Day.


	8. Crowley In Corset and Snake Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A DTIYS of Crowley in a corset, thigh high stockings, and lingerie set with snake embroidery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did [@_gladiadelmarre_](https://www.instagram.com/p/CABBIKhK3Ht/)'s DTIYS on Instagram. There were two versions, one for my regular account ( [@amadness2method](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAchBhblgVP/)) with a higher opacity on the top, and one on my NSFW account ([@RubberDuckofSin](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAcgpEaBb0eHG53YD4f_Xd6s1_L2O04zOsx6mk0/)) with visible nipples. The latter is the one featured here.


	9. Seen and Unseen (CW: Visible Genitalia, Human Furniture)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Visible genitalia, Bottom Crowley, Crowley Has A Penis, Human(ish) Furniture, but no actual sex is taking place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I posted this on Twitter in November 2020, this image was created in May 2020 for a zine as an illustration Seen and Unseen, a fic by Mackaley. You can read the incredible fic [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507460)

View on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1326526418910646282)


	10. Up Against A Wall (No visible genitalia, but sexual act depicted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale nip into a custodial closet for a little Duck-n-Fuck.
> 
> CW: _they fuckin'._ Top Crowley, Bottom Aziraphale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I posted this on Twitter in November 2020, this image was created in May 2020 for a zine.

  
  
View on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1327530902835097600)

My [Linktree](https://linktr.ee/amadness2method)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come Along For The Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732691) by [CopperBeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperBeech/pseuds/CopperBeech)




End file.
